Ultimate Power (Charmed)
The Ultimate Power, also known as the Absolute Power'''In some Polish dubbings., was the title given to the Jenkins sisterhood of two witches; Christy and Billie Jenkins. Due to the manipulations of the Triad, the sisters attempted to destroy the Charmed Ones, whom they believed to be evil and corrupted by their power. The title became void when Billie vanquished her sister in self-defense. History Early life thumb|left|Reinhardt kidnapping Christy. When she was seven years old, Christy was kidnapped by the demon Reinhardt under orders of the Triad. They knew that she and Billie would grow up to be powerful witches, and believed that they would be strong enough to destroy the Charmed Ones. To prepare Christy, they brainwashed her, and trained her to believe that evil was good and vice versa. Dumain, who had been posing as an imaginary friend to the sisters, assisted them. The Triad hoped that, eventually, the two sets of sisters would kill each other, drastically tipping the scales in the favor of evil. After Christy was kidnapped, their parents refused to talk about her, so Billie grew up without knowing what had happened and suppressed her memories of the kidnapping. Meeting the Charmed Ones thumb|left|Christy after being rescued. As a young adult, Billie discovered her magic and began hunting demons, which eventually led her to the Charmed Ones. Since the sisters had faked their deaths, they agreed to train Billie while she did the demon hunting. When the Charmed Ones later revealed they were still alive, they continued to train Billie and became her friends. While facing a demon named the Dogan, Billie's memories of her sister's kidnapping resurfaced and she became determined to find Christy. When confronting her parents about Christy, she gained the power of Projection. After some guidance from Lo Pan, Billie was able to rescue Christy by using her new power. While Billie and the Charmed Ones believed Christy to be traumatized, her sense of good and evil had been warped to the point where she was completely loyal to the Triad. Ultimate Power Revealed Christy began trying to turn Billie against the sisters. To speed up the process, the Triad ordered Pator and Rondok, two demons believed to be indestructable, to kill their parents. While the Charmed Ones wanted to interrogate the demons about the Ultimate Power, Billie wanted to avenge her parents and joined with Christy to vanquish Pator. The Charmed Ones then realized Billie and Christy were the Ultimate Power. Confrontation thumb|left|The sisters fighting the Charmed Ones. With help from Dumain, Christy was able to convince Billie that the sisters were evil and that they needed to be stopped for the greater good. They confronted the Charmed Ones, but were unable to defeat them. Dumain consulted with the Triad, who told him that the sisters needed to call upon the Hollow. This was overheard by Nomed and Zohar, two demons who hated the Triad and were helping the Charmed Ones. Billie and Christy used Wyatt to summon the Hollow and then absorbed Wyatt's powers. However, the Charmed Ones summoned the Hollow at the same time, causing it to be divided among them. The two sets of sisters met at the Halliwell Manor, where their battle resulted in an explosion that destroyed the manor. The explosion killed Phoebe, Paige and Christy, leaving only Piper and Billie alive. Altering History While Piper and Leo used Coop's ring to travel back in time, Billie traveled back using Projection. While guiding Billie through how to do so, Dumain attempted to make her travel back to save the Triad instead, and Billie finally realized she and Christy were being manipulated. She then proceeded to go back to save Christy. After stopping the explosion, Billie and Christy left the manor, though Christy remained determined to kill the Charmed Ones. Billie then realized that Christy was brainwashed by the Triad and returned to the side of the Charmed Ones. Christy and Dumain used Coop's ring to go back in time and warn the Triad, at which point Billie and the sisters arrived. They used potions to vanquish the Triad and Piper blew Dumain up. Billie tried to convince Christy to stand down, though she refused to listen and launched a huge fireball at her sister. Billie was forced to deflect it back and inadvertently killed Christy. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: 'The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. This is Christy's second power and this is what made her the Ultimate Power. * 'Telepathy: 'The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. This is Christy's primary ability as a witch. * 'Telekinesis: 'The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. This is Billie's primary ability as a witch. * 'Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. This is Billie's second power and this what made her the Ultimate Power. Inactive Powers * Ultimate Power: Together, Christy and Billie can call upon the power of the Ultimate Power to increase strenghts of their powers, potions, and spells. * High Resistance: The ability to possess high resistance to magical and physical harm, allowing users to survive otherwise lethal powers such as Fireballs. Notes and Trivia *The Ultimate Power was prophesized to be a great force of good, but through the Triad's manipulations, it eventually became a weapon of evil. *Prue stated that the Ultimate Power was not supposed to be stronger or even equal to the Power of Three. The only reason Billie and Christy were able to stand against the Charmed Ones was because Prue's death meant that her role in the prophecy was unfulfilled. And her connection to her sisters kept them from realizing their full potential, even with Paige by their side. *While the Ultimate Power was very powerful, it was unable to summon the Hollow without Wyatt Halliwell's help. Appearances The Ultimate Power appeared in a total of 5 episodes throughout the course of the series. References fr:L'Ultime Pouvoir (Charmées) pl:Moc ostateczna (Czarodziejki) es:El último poder (Embrujadas) Category:Charmed terms Category:Magical Groups Category:Wizards Category:Covens